The War of Elivca Wiki
What is The War of Elivca? The War of Elivca is a ROBLOX RPG game, with 2 factions battling against eachother. The 2 factions are: Eternia and Xadagia. As you play the game, you shall encounter battles with Eternia vs Xadagia, explore dungeons, kill dangerous enemies, training up yourself, gathering the best weapons around Elivca and maybe once, you shall recieve the great Claw of Destruction, the most deadly weapon of Elivca. The Main Story You can find the main story below here. Make sure to read every chapter if you're a lore seeker. Chapter I: The Fall of Salaviria Once, a really long time ago, there was a land called Salaviria. Salaviria became a land full of mages. They once were all peasants, making their own food, but after a long time, a high lord, which is now the grand mage of the Salavirion mages, found out how to talk to the ancient spirits of Salaviria. He used this power to give food the the poor people, and when he did really good deeds, the spirits gave him the gift of unlimited life. He couldn't die. Also, he became able to use magic. When he started learning how to use magic, he became very good at it. He was even able to have other Salavirians use magic. He made all his high lords, mages, and he gave all of the mages the unlimited life. Some mages refused to get unlimited life, but they still served Salaviria very well as a spell-caster. One time, a mage said he was able to get connected to the ancient spirits too, and make anyone a mage. No one ever knew if he really got connected. The name of that man, is Galivius Orloxond. He became an experienced wizard, and turned a lot of people against the Salavirion grand mage. After a while, he raised an army of peasants, he ofcourse still told them, he could make them mages. But instead of trying to connect to the ancient spirits, he teached himself the art of Necromancy. He killed all the peasants with 1 spell, and consumed 1 half of the peasants to make himself live forever, unless he gets killed, and 1 half of the peasants to grow an army of undead. He started raiding villages of Salaviria, and used the power of his army to kill anything, and all the killed people would be turned undead to join his army. After a while, Galivius Orloxond, named himself Gorluxor, and his terrible faction, the Droomgoris. After a really long time, Gorluxor destroyed one of the most important artifacts of the Salavirion kingdom. It was just a floating ball, but that floating ball destroyed all of Salavira. Just one tower left, flying through a space of nothing. The tower was indestructible. All the Salavirion mages teleported to the tower while they were flying through the endless space. They all gathered, and teleported to a dimension that would teleport them to another age. Chapter II: The Travel to the Future When the mages traveled through the time, the Droomgoris went with them. The mages thought they died with the explosion of Salaviria, a big battle was caused in the time travel. Everyone was floating through the color-changing world, shooting fireballs at the other faction. The Salavirion mages were stronger then the Droomgoris, because they had more magic training. Droomgoris was specialized in swords, but before they could reach a mage, they were already burned. After a while, Gorluxor showed up, he was firing big green glowing fireballs, damaging Salavirion mages. They were getting weaker and the Droomgoris swordsmen reached the mages. They started swinging their swords, but they are moving really fast, because of the time traveling. They miss a lot. After a while, the grand mage's eyes started glowing blue. His skin became white, and he was charging up a ball of magic. It was glowing green after a few seconds. The ball is really big now, and it's still growing. And then, he fired it at Gorluxor. Everything was gone, nothing was left. The whole time travel dimension was destroyed. The last thing the grand mage saw, was the world fading away. Chapter III: Living Asleep The mages left the time traveling dimension. They are all together, in once place, on a field of grass. An empty field of grass. They are all wounded badly, they can't get up. After a while of lying on the grass, a man showed up, he looked in the eyes of one mage, and called more of his men. They came and they dragged the mages' bodies to a house in a big village. The mages looked eachother in the eyes, and knew they wouldn't survive for long. They all fell asleep. The mages were all sleeping. In their dreams, they had a vision of the current world. All of the mages were in the same dream, they were able to see and communicate with eachother. They can see anything, but no normal man can see the mages, just the mages themselves. They saw everything what was happening. Every important moment, every incident. They also saw a king being very sick. He was poisoned by an enemy. The king was named Elivcus Terinia. Brorkras, an Eternian traitor, stabbed the king with a poisonous blade. His friend Grahskon provided him the poison which Brorkras attached to his blade. While the mages were seeing and hearing everything, they started to understand the language and understood more about the lands they are on. The guards confontated Brorkras, and told him to come with the guards. They were sent to jail. In jail, Brorkras met a man, an evil man. Bhraak. After a while of seeing eachother eat half-rotten bread, they started communicating. And after a few nights, they came up with a plan to escape. No one knew how they did it, but they escaped the prison without killing any guards. They started acting as normal villagers, and Brorkras found Grahskon again. Grahskon told them the guards were looking for them. The mages started to focus on the king again. He was about to die, he didn't had an heir. The mages wanted to do something, but they couldn't leave their dream. The mages were wandering around another 2 years, and then something happened. Chapter IV: The New King The mages woke up. After 2 years they could move their legs. There was no one in the house where the mages woke up. The mages left the building, and saw it was nighttime. They decided to drink something in the house, and after that, sleep untill morning. In the morning, they woke up by some guards who told them to come with them. They said they had to meet the king. When they arrived at the castle, they saw a king with a pale skin on his bed, he looked very sick. The mages said they knew what happened to him, and the king said he knew they were mages. The king told them he can connect the ancient spirits of his lands too. The mages asked if he can see a vision of the past of this world, he asked if this was Salaviria. The king said he didn't know. The king closed his eyes, and opened them. He told the mages he was about to die, and that this land needs a new king. The grand mage asked who it should be. He said a name, the mages didn't hear it. They asked if he could repeat it, and he spoke louder. He said "Grabertrus Avertin". Then he died. The mages asked if the guards knew who this person is, they didn't know. They left the building without the mages, and the mages closed the king's eyes. They went into a vision of the future, and saw Avertin. They knew where he was now, he was a guard. They went right to him, and told him he was a good leader. He said he did have some skills in leadership. The mages said the king died, and a new king has been chosen. Avertin was very surprised, but also very happy. The mages brought Avertin to the castle, and told everyone to come. No one knew the king has died yet. They all gathered at the castle, and the mages started talking about the king's death. A lot of people started to be sad, because he was a good king. Others were happy because he couldn't hold the lands. But they didn't know he was very sick. {Writing} Application You can applicate for the ROBLOX Game here: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=96241830 All instructions are inside the link. Category:Browse